


Sleepless Night

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers are kept up all night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

**That Night:**

Tony and Pepper lay in bed, their heads buried underneath the pillows as the squeaking of bed springs grew louder followed by crashing, Tony groaned in frustration as he looked at Pepper “Now I need counselling” Pepper shook her head as she buried her head under the pillows again “We really need to have a talk with him” she agreed. Tony made a mental note to talk to the pair.

In the meantime:

Clint and Laura were laying in bed wide away, the squeaking of the bedsprings fainter because their bedroom was furthest away but still loud enough to keep the couple awake. Clint growled in frustration as he lay there “Seriously, how many rounds is that now?” he asked mostly himself.

Laura smirked at him “Why, are you jealous?” she asked giggling at the pout on her husband’s face,

“I can go that long, just that… I choose to be respectful to you” Clint defended though his defence was weak.

“Sure, you can” Laura patted her husband on the head before falling asleep leaving her husband pouting.

Mean whilst:

 _‘Oh god… oh yes fuck me baby!!!’_ the sound of a woman’s voice called out through the penthouse, Carol was in bed and she was not happy, listening to the couple go at it like animals which started ages ago.

“Fuck, this is getting annoying now” sitting up Carol shook her head and went out onto the balcony.

“Feel my mighty hammer!!!” Thors voice roared out.

“OH GOD, FUCK ME… POUND ME WITH YOUR HAMMER!!!” Jane’s voice squealed.

Natasha rolled over onto her back “Okay, somebody needs to do something” she said as she looked at Peter who was wide awake.

“I have an idea” Peter said as he looked at her and smiled, getting out of bed he walked to the drawer. Pulling out his web shooters and slipping them onto his wrists he returned to the bed and took her hand “Come with me” he said before leading her out onto the balcony. Natasha looked at him curiously as he stood on the balcony with her standing beside him, turning to face her Peter wrapped his left arm around her waist and smiled “Okay, wrap your arms around me” he instructed softly as he looked out and aimed the web shooter at the nearest building.

“Uh Peter, have you done this before?” Natasha asked, wrapping her arms up over his shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

“Nope” Peter replied, before he leaped off the balcony with Natasha.

Wrapping her arms tight around Peter; Natasha screamed as they fell before, they started to swing. Holding onto Peter tight Natasha looked as they swung through the city, Peter holding onto her tight and keeping her body flush against his. Smiling at the warmth Natasha buried her face in the curve of Peter’s neck and she held on to him as he swung them away from Stark Industries.

It was so much peaceful outside compared to what it was like inside. Landing on a rooftop Peter smiled as he released her “Okay, give me a moment?” he said as he looked at her before he got to work. Turning and looking at the city that stretched out before her Natasha smiled, now knowing where Peter disappeared at night when he wanted to be alone. She stood there for a moment enjoying the view of the city before Peter called her.

Turning around Natasha’s eyes widened, Peter was standing on the edge of the rooftop where there was a drop between the building they were on and the building beside next door, the drop led down into an alleyway but that wasn’t what had caught her attention. No What caught her attention was a web nest that looked oddly like a hammock and it was attached to the wall of the building they were on and the wall of the building next door.

Walking over to Peter; Natasha looked unsure at the web hammock Peter had set up for them, she trusted Peter so if he said it was safe then she believed him. Looking at him Natasha smiled and kissed his cheek before crawling out onto the hammock and settling down, strangely enough it was comfortable. Smiling at the sight of her laying on the web hammock Peter crawled out onto it and joined her.

Natasha snuggled into Peter’s side and they looked at the cloudless sky, enjoying the twinkle of the stars overhead as Peter held her close. Smiling to herself Natasha looked at him “How long do you think it will be before we can go back?” she asked.

“The last time was 6 hours; I am surprised Jane can keep up with him” Peter replied with a chuckle though his cheeks were bright red.

“Well she now the goddess of thunder, she has her own hammer and everything?” Natasha revealed.

“Damn, when did that happen?” Peter asked confused, wondering how he had missed that.

“You were away in Europe at the time” Natasha revealed as she continued to look at the stars “Thor convinced his father to make her Asgardian and had a hammer made for her”

“Wow” Peter replied as he looked wide eyed at the thought.

Peter and Natasha lay there for a while, sometimes in silence or talking before they headed back home to sleep

**That morning:**

Thor and Lady Jane of Asgard was met with 7 very grumpy people, the members of the Avengers and Pepper and Laura. Jane blushed as she looked at the grumpy who looked like they barely slept at all beside Peter and Natasha who both looked like they had gotten some sleep. Peter looked at the couple “Good morning” he greeted politely though he still looked grumpy before looking at Thor “Where’s your mighty hammer?” he asked.

Tony and Natasha snickered at Peter’s words, rubbing the back of his neck Thor looked to Lady Jane who looked at Peter “I apologize Peter, really I do” she said as she looked him.

“Look I ask this not for my sake but my parents and the Avengers, can you please keep the noise to a minimum so we can all sleep?” Peter asked politely.

“Of course, I am really sorry Peter” Jane said.

“It’s okay, truthfully it wasn’t as bad as Bruce and…” Paling considerably Peter shuddered “Betty or should I say Red She Hulk and Hulk”

Thor paled and shuddered “That was indeed an image I never wanted to have”

Bruce blushed as he looked between the members of the Avengers before heading to the lab.

Peter then looked to his parents “I am afraid the worst happened when I was 10, I walked in on my mom and dad on the kitchen table” Peter cringed at the image “It still haunts me” he whispered with haunted look on his face.

Tony snickered at his sons’ expense “Oh yeah, Pep and I had the talk with you soon after”

“Something about trains and tunnels” Peter replied confused as he rubbed his head “It wasn’t until I was 15 when I finally understood the concept of the talk”

Natasha slapped her palm to her face “Really, it took you 5 years to understand the concept?” she asked in disbelief.

Peter blushed as he looked at the floor embarrassed, shaking her head Natasha smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. Clint decided to pipe up then “Well, Nat can surely teach you a thing or too” he winked earning a slap over the head from his wife.

Coughing hard Peter looked to her before motioning to the lab “I… I need to go to the lab” he said before rushing away.

Natasha glared at Clint “Damn it Clint” she snapped before rushing off after Peter. Pepper and Laura glared at Clint who swallowed and chuckled nervously, looking to Tony for help.

“Sorry bird brain, you are on your own” Tony said before heading to his lab to check the results of the DNA test that was done.

In the meantime:

Peter was sitting in his lab, sitting on the couch alone with his thoughts. He knew Natasha had sex, she was older than him and had lovers in the past but he was inexperienced, he never had sex and Clint’s word served as a reminder that Natasha had experience and he didn’t. How was he supposed to please her if he had no experience, how could he compare with her past lovers?

Hearing the door open Peter looked up and saw Natasha walking in looking worried. Looking at Peter concerned Natasha tilted her head to the side and exhaled a sigh, walking over to him she sat down and took his hand “Ignore him Peter” Natasha whispered. Smiling at him softly as she gave his hand a squeeze “You and I can talk and decide to have sex when you are ready, don’t let Clint’s words make you feel pressured” she said.

Shaking his head Peter turned to look at her “It’s not that” he said, biting his lip as he looked at her.

“Then what is it?” Natasha asked confused.

“It’s just, Clint’s words reminded me that… you have far more experience with sex” Peter answered, his cheeks bright red.

“And because you haven’t had sex, you’re worried about not being able to satisfy me” Natasha whispered as she rubbed her forehead.

“It’s just, how can I compete with your ex’s?” Peter asked.

Natasha leaned in and kissed his cheek “By being the adorable, amazing and selfless hero you are” she whispered.

Peter tilted his head to the side and smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek before they settled down on the couch together.

**Tony’s lab:**

_‘In other news, Nasa has today revealed a small meteorite will pass very close to the planet, so close it will be visible’_ Soon the tv turned off and Tony looked at the results, confusion written all over his face as he looked at the readings “Friday, are you sure about this?” he asked.

“I am, according to the DNA test it’s a familial match” Friday responded.

“Familial match to who?” Pepper asked as she looked at Tony.

“Obadiah Stane”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
